Christmas Phan
by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: Three part series about Phan in the Christmas season! 1: It's Christmas, Dan gets a sweater and Phil tells Dan some good news. 2: After a tolling day, the pair cuddle on their couch and talk about the future. 3: It's their first Christmas alone together after seven and some years of dating. So, naturally, it's going to be memorable. And maybe, something adds to that factor.
1. Chapter 1: Come January

Come January

Words: 1,050

Type: Fluff, Christmas

Summary: It's Christmas, Dan gets a sweater and Phil tells Dan some good news.

Warnings: None. The word ho maybe?

The lights on the Christmas trees twinkled throughout the room. Phil's festive candle stinking up the house, in the nicest way possible. The world outside the windows was cold, bitterly so, with the first of many sleet filled nights, however, in their home the world was warm. The fire crackled ever so slightly and it filled the area in a sort of holy sense of happiness. The world was soon interrupted with a loud laugh emitting through the walls. As it were, it was Phil chuckling away at Dan's newest jumper. They'd just finished editing the second episode of Dilmas, and Dan had decided to show Phil the jumper he _wants_ to wear in the next episode, but he knows it wouldn't boat well if he did. The jumper in question was bright red, breaking all of Dan's monochrome rules, and with white letters bold across his chest. The pattern held snowflakes and zig-zagged lines, seemingly nothing bad about it. That is till you read the sweater. The sweater proudly read "Santa's Favorite Ho", however, Dan decided to change it slightly. He had written across Santa with a felt tip marker (yes it was like finger nails on a chalkboard even though it wasn't wood, but regardless Dan steadied through) and instead wrote Phil's. Dan was proud of his handy work and wanted to make Phil chuckle.

"You can't wear that Dan!" Phil laughed out after wiping some of his laughter tears away.

"I know but its funny right?" Dan said chucking as he walked over to stand in front of his boyfriend.

"And true." Phil stated resting his hands on Dan's waist. The younger placed his arms around Phil's neck, sitting down on the elders lap. The younger rested his forehead against the blue eyed man in front of him, sighing as Phil traced up and down his sides. It was a stressful time of year, but always so when the thought of the two being separate came into play. The two would be apart for some time, mainly just a week and it stressed the pair out profusely. "I was thinking," Phil continued after placing a light kiss to Dan's chapped lips.

"About how much you love me?" Dan joked lightly.

"No." Dan frowned at Phil's response, jokingly of course, because of course he knew Phil loved him, it had been well over seven years. "I mean I do love you of course but that not what I was thinking about." Dan giggled in response, an act both of them had grown accustomed to. "Maybe this year we won't have to be apart." Phil said in a whisper tone. Dan sighed. No matter how much he would like that to be true, it just was never the case.

"We both know we can't, you want to go see your parents and mine want me there." Dan responded rubbing his hands along Phil's cheek bones, relishing in the heat coming off Phil's face.

"I've worked out a plan though." Phil said hopefully. "I spoke to your mum the other day and-" Phil got cut off by Dan's questioning tone.

"Why were you speaking with my mother may I ask?" Dan said leaning back looking Phil in the eyes. Phil's eyes went wide and his face turned scarlet for a reason undenounced to Dan.

"I have my reasons Howell." Phil responded playfully, hoping Dan would drop it, and thankfully he did after an eye roll from his partner. "Anyway, she said that she would be okay if we came down a little bit later than she would normally like this year. And my mum said that you could come and stay with us on the day after Christmas." Phil said, stopping when met with Dan's questioning gaze.

"Why not on Christmas?" Dan asked after he noticed Phil's confusion.

"Well, I kinda want to just be with you this year. I know I know that's sappy, but I do." Phil concluded, hoping he hide the actual reason. Not that he didn't want to be with just Dan, which he did, it just wasn't the whole truth as to why. Alright so maybe Phil wanted a chance to see his boyfriend on Christmas Eve, when it was just the two of them and then wake Dan up Christmas morning, bouncing up and down on their bed. Maybe he wanted to give Dan his presents in peace where he was free to act accordingly to whatever the outcome was to be. Alright so maybe Phil wanted one Christmas Eve alone with his boyfriend before they went to the next level. And yes Dan was looking at him funky, knowing it wasn't the whole truth but being happy none the less.

"So, you're telling me, that I get to actually have Christmas alone, with my boyfriend in our own home for the first time in ever?" Dan questioned the ebony haired man under him.

"Yes." Phil said before Dan leaned down and captured his lips with his own. The kiss was light and loving, just like everyone, well almost everyone, they shared.

"So you're okay with this than?" Phil asked, already knowing it would be.

"Of course you Spork." Phil giggled at the nickname he had somehow gotten along their seven plus years together. "I love you, you know that?" Dan asked clinging tighter to the other before him.

"Something tells me I did." Phil said gesturing to the sweater Dan still had on. They both lost themselves into a fit of giggles. Once they both had recovered, Phil captured Dan's lips once more. "And I love you Dan." He said in return, the brown haired boy on top of his lap smiled, feeling his heartbeat one second too fast. They soon made their way into the lounge, and cuddled up on the sofa, wrapped in the other's arms. Phil knew this would be the first of many lone Christmas' with Dan. As the pair got toasty under the blanket, Phil thought of what the look on Dan's face will be when Phil pulls out that dark ring he bought last January, Phil thought of Dan as his, finally in creed. Phil thought of the way Dan wouldn't ever take it off, knowing that come January, the world would know Phan is canon.


	2. Chapter 2: I Want This

I Want This

Words: 1153

Type: Fluff, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship

Summary: After a tolling day, the pair cuddle on their couch and talk about the future.

The world outside the windows was cold, bitterly so, with the first snow of the year, coating the ground and roofs with the milky glow that emitted throughout the night sky. But, such as the contrast between Dana and Phil themselves, their home was a world of warmth. The fire crackled ever so slightly, glowing red then yellow then orange, then back to red again. The fire seemed to fill the area in a sort of holy sense of happiness and warmth that resembles the smell of fresh baked cookies. The giggles of children from underneath the lounge window filled the air. Dan and Phil were snuggling closely on their sofa. The lights were off so the only light emitted into the room was the soft glow of the twinkling lights from off their newly decorated tree. The smell of Christmas sugar cookies filled the air, courtesy of Phil's advent candle. The two were exhausted from both online and offline events, from planning their US tour to finding the perfect gift for friends and family members. A Christmas throw was laid over the both of them, which was a feat in itself as normal heighted people had a struggling fitting themselves under it, not to mention another, and that struggle was just about tripled when you are both 6 foot something. The TV played on quietly in the background, almost just there for background noise for their thoughts. Dan and Phil shuffled, well tried to shuffle, closer together. Their legs already intertwined tightly, Phil hugging Dan close to his chest with Dan's head on this right shoulder with Dan's arms wrapped tightly around his midsection, half from trying desperately not to fall of the couch, and half because it's his Phil and he just wants the comfort of _Phil_.

"You ever think about the future Phil?" Dan asked curiously when the show went to commercial break. The question had been bugging his mind for a while now, what did Phil want, what did he want?

"Yeah, you know that, we have to plan the tour." Phil said with his best effort not to giggling.

"Not like that you Spork!" Dan giggling into Phil's chest as Phil giggled too.

"I know!" Phil giggled out as he pulled Dan fully against his chest, in a tight, warm squeeze.

"Seriously, do you?" Dan asked quietly against Phil's neck of his Christmas jumper, still not having changed from their filming of Dilmas earlier that day. Dan felt his heart flutter as a gentle kiss was pressed to the top of his slightly curled hobbit hair.

"Of course I do Love." Phil said, laying his head to rest on top of Dan's. The two paused their conversation for a moment, watching as the commercial showed a little girl running down stairs on Christmas morning to find a puppy waiting for her. Dan thought curiously if his future involved children. Would it involve a puppy? Dan sighed out a little breath trying to clear his avid thoughts.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Phil asked lightly into the brunet's ear, kissing his temple when he finished asking in a soft, warm tone.

"What do you want to happen?" Dan asked, turning to look at the man next to him. This man was his best friend, his co-worker, his light, his laughter, his home, his love, his boyfriend, his everything. This loving man who had been his home for longer than Dan thought possible. He wondered if it would last. Maybe it was just the cold outside that made him question the future, maybe it was old thoughts coming back. Whatever the reason he only hoped that Phil would be in his future for many years to come, in whatever way possible.

"I want this," Phil leaned his head onto Dan's forehead, looking him in the eyes as he dropped his voice to a whisper. "I want you, preferably forever." He said kissing Dan's soft, but chapped lips. "I want sofa cuddles and good morning kisses." He giggled, taking one of Dan's hands, lacing it with his own. "I want love and hope. I want to eat your cereal and I want to hold hands with you." He earned a small giggle from Dan, most likely due to the secret eating he 'hated' so much. Phil giggled lightly before continuing. "I want to share coffee kisses. I want to give neck kisses and goodnight kisses." Phil kissed Dan's neck lightly for effect and Dan's eyes visibly soften when Phil's met his again. "I want the good and the bad times. The struggles and the gains. I want happiness, I want good health. I want a home with you." Phil cooed on. "I want movie nights and summer cuddles. I want water fights and makeup kisses. I want tickle fights and giggly kisses." Phil leaned his head against Dan's forehead once more, staring at the brown eyes laid before him. "I want winter time cuddles and snow angels. I want fall coffees and spooky sneak attacks. I want springtime colors around me and I want laughter." Phil said, hoping Dan was understanding him. "I want cake smeared on my face. I want everyone to know your mine. I want to kiss you whenever I please. I want hugs and cuddles." Dan's eyes were so soft by this point that it was surprising they hadn't melted into a puddle of warm chocolate. Phil could see the small tears welling in his eyes, feeling them in his own. "I want love. But really, the only thing I want is you. I just want this." Dan blushed greatly and hide his beet red face behind his long slender hands. Phil kissed the top of Dan's hands in a giggle before pulling them away. "Does that sound alright?" Phil asked, seeing the tears on Dan's pink tinted cheek.

"It sounds perfect." Dan said softly, releasing all doubt he had in his mind about the future. This was Phil. This was real. This was their moment in time, this was their memory and only their beginning.

"So it's a plan then." Phil said, leaning into the younger, kissing his lips softly, tasting the slight saltiness mixing with his own tears. They pulled apart, only really needing the warmth of cuddles as promise of their love.

"I love you Phil." Dan whispered against the elder's chest as he turned his body back into their original position from their earlier cuddling.

"I love you Bear." Phil replied with a kiss to the younger's head, wrapping his arms tightly around Dan, pulling him close. They returned to lazily watching TV, the giggling children outside their window seemed to return to their respective homes. The lights seemed dimmer and the snow seemed to fall lighter. The blanket slightly off shew, the fire still lightly crackling. The air still smelling of cookies, but now the air held something it hadn't before. Faith.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Glad I Found You

I'm Glad I Found You

Words: 2005

Type: Fluff, Christmas Fluff, Hella Cute

Summary: It's their first Christmas alone together after seven and some years of dating. So, naturally, it's going to be memorable. And maybe, something adds to that factor.

The snow was falling fast outside the bedroom window. The warmth of the apartment was fogging it over due to the contrast of the temperature as it was freezing outside. The ground was glowing a pure white that emitted throughout the morning sky. Phil awake rather early in the morning, comforted by a cocoon of warmth and _Dan._ Their bodies were practically one, not that Phil minded one bit. It had always been like this, at least for the past seven something years. Dan and Phil always snuggling closely, either in their bed or on their sofa. Phil rubbed his eyes that were still getting used to the pale light of the morning seeping through the window. Phil was exhausted from last minute preparations for Christmas. Then it came to him, it was Christmas. _Christmas!_ His first thought was to quickly get out of bed and race to the Christmas tree, just like he had all his life. But then, this Christmas was already different from all the rest. He wasn't with his family, no, he was with his Dan. Which in turn made Phil's heart flutter and his eyes widen in realization. Today was the day. The day he had been planning for at least five months. The day that he removed that ring he had since the beginning of June sitting in the very back of his crap drawer so Dan wouldn't find it. The day that would change their lives. A Christmas neither would ever forget, and not just because it was their first Christmas together. Phil turned over to look at his sleeping boyfriend's face. He was beyond adorable, whether he would acknowledged it or not. The hair that sat on the his head was now curly, which is what it usually was Dan is too lazy to do his hair, after all it was only Phil here to see him. Phil felt a smile creep on his face just thinking about waking up to this sight for the rest of his life. Waking up to Dan. He reached up and moved Dan's fringe from in front of his eyes.

"Dan, honey?" Phil spoke softly, leaning slightly closer to the younger man in front of him.

"Hmppf." Dan huffed back as Phil giggled at his eyes that Dan had scrunched closed in order to not wake up.

"Can we do Christmas now love?" Phil asked lightly. He was anxious for the presents, even anxious for their first Christmas together, but more so for what he was going to do.

"Too early." Dan spoke only to have it muffled after trying his head into his pillow. Phil giggled again, turning to grab his phone to check the time.

"No bear, it's eight in the morning. And it's Christmas." Phil begged. He wanted to have his day with Dan _now_.

"But I'm comfyyyyyyyy." Dan dragged out in a tired, childish manner. Phil laughed loudly this time. He leaned in and planted a quick kiss to his boyfriends now exposed lips.

"Too bad, time to get up!" Phil got out of bed, disrupting the pocket of warmth they had created in the night and Dan grumbled and frantically, with his eyes still close mind you, to get warm again. Phil wasn't having any of it. It was time to get up. He jumped up on the bed and then went to straddling Dan, who was now laying on his back.

"Wake up or else." Phil warned removing Dan's arm from in front of his eyes, protecting it from the dull light.

"Or else what?" Dan asked finally opening his eyes. Phil instantly smiled as his eyes met Dan's. He could tell Dan was excited and happy, although still tried. He quickly leaned down for yet another peck on the younger's chapped lips only to find that Dan wasn't about to let Phil just have a peck. Dan instantly kissed back. Phil smiled into the kiss and planted another kiss on his boyfriend's lips before pulling away this time.

"Or else no presents." Phil stated in a way that made Dan laugh lightly, as he reached up and took Phil's hands in his own, holding them up and watching as they laced perfectly together.

"I think I'd live." Dan said jokingly as he brought Phil's hands to his lips and kissed them softly. This was his Phil. This was all he needed.

"Alright then no kisses." Phil stated jokingly, knowing how Dan would react. Dan's eyes widen in a joking manner.

"Now can't have that can I?" He stated before pulling Phil in for a loving kiss. It was their first true kiss of the Dan, their first Christmas kiss ever. Dan smiled as Phil pulled away and rested his head against Dan's own. "Merry Christmas Phil." Dan spoke softly.

"Merry Christmas Dan." Phil said before leaning away quickly. "Alright, stop stalling. Up, up, up!" Phil said, now standing next to Dan's side of their bed. Dan laughed as he removed himself from the bed. Phil started to then drag Dan into the lounge.

"Phil wait a minute, I have to pee and put on pants and a shirt you Spork!" He said as he turned Phil around to face him to see Phil beaming at him.

"Alright you have four minutes, I'll be in the lounge love." Phil said kissing Dan's cheek and walking towards the lounge leaving Dan behind. Dan watched him leave, shaking his head side to side, wondering if this is how it was going to be every Christmas.

"Thank you Dan." Phil says sincerely after receiving his all gifts from Dan. As they had been alternating opening gifts, it was now Dan's last one. And Phil was terrified. "You ready for your last gift?" Phil asked, hoping Dan wouldn't pick up on his nervousness.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Dan said with a smile present on his face. Phil giggled and quickly stood from the couch where they were opening gifts.

"I'll be right back I have to go get it." Phil left the room and raced into their bedroom-Phil's old one- and opened his laptop. He pulled up the camera that he had placed in the lounge pointed at him and Dan, ready to capture the, hopefully, happy moment. He hit the record button as the feed started to come to his computer. He saw Dan looking at all the gifts he'd just received. Phil smiled lightly as the nervous bubbled in his stomach. This is it. He went to the video file on his laptop and made it full screen. Then he made sure the ring was in his pajama bottoms before walking back into the living room to see Dan turn towards him with a confused face.

"It's on your laptop?" Dan questions as Phil draws nearer to him. Phil simply nods, not trusting his speaking skills at this point. He places the laptop on Dan's lap and sits down next to him as Dan scoots as close as possible. _Breathe Phil, Breathe._

Dan clicks play.

The video is everything. It's their 'edit that bit out's it's their sneaky photos of each other. It's their kisses and their cuddles. It's their play arguments and their family hugs. It's their families sneaky photos of them being cute together, it's moments from those skype calls, moments from when they were on tour. It was Phil's sneaky kisses to sleeping Dan and his and Dan's morning cuddles. It's the moments so ordinary but yet so far from where either thought this relationship would go. It's Phil secret cereal eating and morning anime together. It's their hold hands and shared coffee kisses. It's their neck kisses and goodnight kisses. It's their movie nights and summer cuddles. Their water fights and makeup kisses. It's their tickle fights and giggly kisses. It's winter time cuddles and snow angels. It has fall coffees and spooky sneak attacks. It has laughter, it has love. It's their favorite songs, it's their life. It's every moment of their relationship in a video, from the start, till now. As the last few seconds roll out, Phil gets off the couch without Dan paying much mind. He is too preoccupied with his and Phil's memories playing before his eyes. The video come to a conclusion, and with tears in Dan's eyes he looks to the spot where Phil was, and registering he isn't there. He moves the computer to the side and sees Phil on one knee with a ring in his hand. Phil looked up at Dan, meeting his loving happy gaze, seeing the Christmas tree lights reflected in them, dancing wildly. Then it all happened. He poured out his heart, noting everything that happened within the past seven some years. Noting the skype calls, funny times in his bed, the Manchester eye kiss. Noting 2012 and 2009. They giggled together as the past was replayed yet again I his words.

"I know that we have had one hell of a ride to this point, and I know we've not had the smoothest relationship. But it has been the best. I wouldn't trade what we have for anything." Phil takes a deep breath, trying to force the tears back. "I'm glad we found each other. I'm glad I found you." Phil smiles widely as a tear traces his cheek, just as multiple ones trace Dan's. "I want to be with you forever. You already know that. I've told you that before, maybe not with words, but with kisses and cuddles." He giggles as Dan smile widens. "I know there will come a time when all you remember is the little things, like the way the our I loves sounded the first time, or the feel of your lips pressed to mine, and when that time comes, I hope I'm still beside you. So, I know this isn't the best place to do it, and it's not traditional, or maybe not romantic enough, but Dan," He paused drawing in a large breath before he uttered the words that would change their fate. "All I want is you, and I want that forever, because you make me smile and laugh like no one else." He paused again. Breathing in deeply, preparing for the words that would change everything. "I love you more than you'll ever know. So will you, Daniel James Howell, marry me?" He asked, watching as Dan shook his head yes, with tears cascading down his cheeks, with his hands still over his mouth in shock.

"Of course I will you spork." Dan stated softly, dropping on his knees as well, coming face to face with Phil as the ring was slide on his ring finger. As Phil drew his hand away from Dan's, their lips meet and moved softly together. A kiss that they would forever remember. Smiles broke the kiss and giggles soon followed. Dan looked down at the band on his finger, smiling like an idiot, just as Phil was as well.

"I love you." Dan said looking up at Phil again and burying his face into the elder's neck. "I love you so so so so much." Dan breathed into Phil's neck. Phil felt Dan's tears on his neck as he kissed Dan's still curly hair. Even though they were in their lounge on Christmas, in the morning before the sun had even fully rose, in their pjs, they both knew that nothing would be better than this moment. They move up onto the couch and cuddle some more, while talking about memories and anything that happens to come out of their mouths. The camera sat in the tree capturing all of it. Maybe not for their viewers to see, but just for them, for a memory.

And later if, after skype calls to both the families, while lying in bed cuddling together, there is a photo posted of the happy couple cuddling being anything but just friends, with a ring proudly there for all to see, then that's not really anybody's business.


End file.
